Big Bad (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Big Bad of Daughter of Heaven and Hell These are the Main obstacles of our heroes throughout the story. There are the main villains, the major obstacles of the entire point of the season and secondary, but major threat villains that also provide obstacles for our characters. Season 7 (Main Alternate Canon Story Arc) ' Supernatural-Dick-Roman-09272015.jpg|Dick Roman (Alpha Leviathan) Crowley (DOHH).jpg|Crowley (King of Hell) 7x3 LeviathanChomperMode.jpg|Leviathan (First Beast) Katherine.jpg|Katherine (Amazon) Sabrina.jpg|Sabrina (Amazon) Laura.jpg|Laura (Amazon) Clea (Amazon).png|Clea (Amazon) Gabrielle (Amazon).jpg|Gabrielle (Amazon) Angels Falling.jpg|Angels 1000px-TwoDemons-1-.jpg|Demons ' *'Main Villains:' Dick Roman and Crowley *'Secondary Villains:' Leviathans, Amazon Girls (Katherine, Sabrina, Laura, Clea, and Gabrielle), Angels, and Demons Season 8 (Gods and Monsters Story Arc) Eve (DOHH).jpg|Eve (Mother of All) Adam.jpeg|Adam (Father of All) Cerberus human.jpg|Seth (Cerberus/Guardian of the Gates of Hell) Ladon Human.jpg|Ladon (Guardian of the Hesperides) Nima.jpg|Nima (Nemean Lion) Hydra Human.jpg|Hydra (Lernaean Hydra) chimera.png|Chimera Sphinx.jpg|Sphinx Barbatos (DOHH).jpg|Barbatos (White-Eyed/Duke of Hell) Legion demon.jpg|Legion (White-Eyed/Duke of Hell) RAMIEL.jpg|Ramiel (Prince of Hell) Dagon (Prince of Hell).png|Dagon (Prince of Hell) Asmodeus eyes.png|Asmodeus (Prince of Hell) Mephistopheles (DOHH).jpg|Mephistopheles (Prince of Hell) Paimon.jpg|Paimon (Prince of Hell) Belial (DOHH).jpg|Belial (Prince of Hell) abbadon.jpg|Abaddon (Knight of Hell) Crowley (DOHH).jpg|Crowley (King of Hell/Crossroad Demon) Ares.jpg|Ares (Olympian/God of War) Enyo.png|Enyo (Goddess of War/Destruction/Conquest/Bloodlust) Eris.jpg|Eris (Goddess of Strife and Discord) Deimos (Deity).jpg|Deimos (God of Terror) Phobos.jpg|Phobos (God of Fear) Harmonia.jpg|Harmonia (Olympian/Goddess of Harmony and Concord) * Main Villains: Adam, Eve, and Ancient Ones * Secondary Villains: Greater Demons (Dukes of Hell, Princes of Hell, Knight of Hell), Crowley, Deities (Ares, Enyo, Eris, Phobos, Deimos, and Harmonia) Season 9 (All Heaven and Hell will Break Loose Story Arc) Nachiel.jpg|Nachiel (Angel of the Sun) Sorath.jpeg|Sorath (Demon of the Sun) Munkar.jpg|Munkar (The Denied) Nakir.jpg|Nakir (The Denier) Emyprean Army.jpg|Empyrean Army Pandemonium Army.jpg|Pandemonium Army Metatron (DOHH).jpg|Metatron (Angel/Scribe of God) Brisela (DOHH).jpg|Brisela (Angelic/Demonic Split Personality Merged) * Main Villains: Ridwan and Malikah * Secondary Villains: Nachiel, Sorath, Munkar, Nakir, Empyrean and Pandemonium Army, Briesla/Bruna/Grisela and Metatron Season 10 (There will be Blood to Pay Story Arc) ' Valdus (Nephilim).jpg|Valdus (Elioud Sired Nephilim/Leader of the Blessed) Apollyon (Rose of God).jpg|Apollyon (Prince of Hell-Cambion/Leader of the Damned) Nephilim-on-fire-2.jpg|Nephilim (Angel-Human Hybrid) Cambion.jpg|Cambion (Demon-Human Hybrid) Amatsumikaboshi.jpg|Amatsumikaboshi (Shinto God/Dread Star of Heaven) Cain1.png|Cain (First Hell Knight and Father of Murder) Deanmon.jpg|Deanmon (Demon Dean with the Mark of Cain) Rowena1.jpg|Rowena 350px-StyneFamilyCrest.png|Styne Family Bartholomew.jpg|Bartholomew (Angel) Malachi.png|Malachi (Angel) Tyrus.jpg|Tyrus (Angel) ' * Main Villains: Valdus and Apollyon * Secondary Villains: Amatsumikaboshi, Deanmon, Cain, Rowena, Styne Family, Rebellion Angels (Bartholomew, Malachi, and Tyrus) Season 11 (Drown in Darkness, the Light shall cast upon us Story Arc) Maura (Rose of God).jpg|Amara (The Darkness) Nemisis (DOHH).jpg|Nemesis (Shard of Amara/Darkness) Samael DOHH.jpg|Samael (Archangel) Symbiotes.jpg|Umbras * Main Villains: Amara * Secondary Villains: Nemesis, Samael, and Umbras Season 12 (Searching for a Place to Belong Story Arc) ' Samael (DOHH).jpeg|Samael (New Vessel/Archdemon) Azazel 2.0.jpg|Azazel (Prince of Hell) Bifrons.png|Bifrons (Demon) Leonard.jpg|Leonard (Demon) British Men of Letters (DOHH).png|British Men of Letters Barbatos (DOHH).jpg|Barbatos (White-Eyed/Duke) Mephistopheles (DOHH).jpg|Mephistopheles (Prince of Hell) Dagon (Prince of Hell).png|Dagon (Prince of Hell) Asmodeus eyes.png|Asmodeus (Prince of Hell) Shedim.jpg|Shedim (Demons of God/Failed Human Creation) Crowley (DOHH).jpg|Crowley (King of Hell/Crossroad Demon) ' * Main Villains: Samael, Azazel, Brifon, and Leonard * Secondary Villains: British Men of Letters (Doctor Hess, Arthur Ketch, Lady Tony Bevell), Barbatos, Princes of Hell (Mephistopheles, Dagon, and Asmodeus), Crowley, and Shedim Season 13 (What lies Beneath us and What lies Before us) ' Betzalel (DOHH).jpg|Betzalel (Demiurge of Nothingness) 830px-Gods.png|Pagan gods (Deities) 1000px-TwoDemons-1-.jpg|Demons Vamp.jpg|Monsters ' ' ' * Main Villains: Betzalel * Secondary Villains: Demons, Monsters, and Deities Season 14 (Down the Road until the End Story Arc) ' AU Cassandra 2 .jpg|Alternate Cassandra (Arch-Nephalem/Destroyer) Nephilim-on-fire-2.jpg|Nephilim Cambion.jpg|Cambion ' * Main Villains: Alternate/AU Cassandra * Secondary Villains: Nephilims and Cambions Daughter of Heaven and Hell: (Season 15/Wayward Revelation Story Arc) Malthael2.jpg|Malthael (Maveth/Angel-Reaper Hybrid) Alternate Michael (Dean).jpg|Alternate Michael Thanatos.jpg|Thanatos (Necromancer/Greek Personification of Death) Ankou.jpg|Ankou (Necromancer/Breton Personification of Death) Luison.jpg|Luison (Necromancer/Guarani Personification of Death) Unnamed Reaper.jpg|Rogue/Elite Reapers Angels Falling.jpg|Alternate Angels * Main Villains: Malthael and AU Michael * Secondary Villains: Necromancers (Thanatos, Ankou, and Luison), Horseman Death Ring Bearer, Elite Reapers, Alternate Angels, and Monsters Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Big Bad Category:Villains Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Villains Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 10 Villains Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 11 Villains Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 12 Villains Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 13 Villains Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Season 14 Villains Category:Season 15 Characters Category:Season 15 Villains